


Everything We've Wanted

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Happy, M/M, One Shot, daughter - Freeform, ziam, ziam as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam decide it's time to expand their family of two into three, that's where Abigail comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything We've Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Everything We've Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943132) by [bullshitily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshitily/pseuds/bullshitily)



> Domestic fluff feels, all day everyday! This was a prompt submitted to me on my tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Reading!!!

"We’re actually doing this; I can’t believe this is actually happening!" Liam said excitedly.  
  
The newly married couple were about to sign the adoption papers for the most adorable 3 year old they have ever met.  
  
“I’m ready if you are babe” Zayn said smiling brightly at his husband.  
  
“As long as I’m with you, I’m ready for anything.” he replied leaning in for a kiss.  
  
“What are we waiting for then? Let’s do this.” He met his lips for a quick kiss.  
  
They took turns signing on the designated lines and turned to face each other to take in the moment. All the waiting, paperwork, and preparations were finally done. Now it was time to be a family.

* * *

*2 years later*

  
  
“ABIGAIL MALIK-PAYNE!” Zayn was breaking out the full name to show how serious he was.  
  
The now five year old little girl sat on the ground surrounded by her papa's paints -which she stole out of his graffiti room- with a paint brush in hand while painting a picture on the wall. She looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights, knowing that tone of voice, she knew she was is in big trouble.  
  
“Babe what’s with all the shouting?” Liam called out as he walked into the room, but his question was answered when he found his husband with a hard fixed gaze on their little girl.  
  
Liam sighed and walked over to his lover, he cupped his face gently, “I’ll handle this love.” He placed a tender kiss on his forehead and sent him on his way.  
  
Liam looked down at his little girl and noticed her bottom lip started to quiver. He cooed at her as he picked her up and started to sooth her, by smoothing out her hair softly.   
  
“I sowy daddy! I no mean to make papa mad!” She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Liam rubbed her back soothingly, “I know love, I know.” He pulled her away so he could look at her face while they spoke. “But you do understand what you did was a very naughty thing, right?”  
  
Abigail nodded shamefully; she was very smart for her age and normally well behaved.  
  
“I  really sowy daddy.” She sniffled quietly.

  
Liam lifted her chin, so he could look into her eyes, “You have to say sorry to papa because you took his paints out his special room without permission and then made a mess on the wall.”  
  
Abigail nodded obediently. Liam put her back down on the ground but he held her hand as they went to find Zayn.  
  
Of course, he was only in the other room, listening in on the entire conversation. He loved the way he interacted with their daughter; it always makes him fall in love with him all over again.  
  
“Abby.” Liam nudged gently. “Do you have something you wanna say to papa?”  
  
Abigail let go of Liam’s hand and walked towards Zayn who was sitting at the kitchen table. Zayn pulled her into to his lap and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
“I sowy papa!”  
  
“Aww love, it’s okay.” He cooed at her.  
  
She pulled away to look at him, “No more mad papa?”  
  
He smiled brightly at her, she was so adorable. “No more mad papa, I promise and I’m sorry for yelling at you love.”  
  
She pouted momentarily, “I wanted to be like papa, but I won’t be bad again I pwomise.”  
  
Zayn looked up at Liam who was fondly watching over them. Zayn smile grew wider at his lover as he said, “I think its time we take a little trip to the store.”

* * *

  
They walked hand-in-hand into Zayn’s favorite art store. Abby was bouncing excitedly at his side because she loved this place just as much as Zayn did. Liam just loved to watch how happy and excited both of them got.  
  
“Is papa getting more colors?” Abby asked curiously.  
  
“Not today love.” Zayn replied, “Today, we’re getting some for you.”  
  
The expression on her face was absolutely priceless, they swore her eyes were going to pop out of there tiny sockets.  
  
“Really daddy!?” She asked Liam because something like that was too good to be true.  
  
“It is!” He loved to watch her get so excited, “You get your own special paints today and paper so you can be like papa.”  
  
She squealed with excitement as she headed down to the aisle with the mini jars of paint. Of course she already knew where they were.  
  
Liam and Zayn picked out a kid’s sized easel and paper while Abby got to pick out the brushes and which colors she wanted. They lived for moments like these, when their little family came together like this because that smile on her face made it all worth it.

  
******

  
When they got home, Zayn and Liam surprised her by setting up her easel and all her paints in the corner of Zayn’s graffiti room, well now it was their graffiti room. They even got her a smock so she wouldn’t dirty her clothes.  
  
“Now you can be just like papa!” Liam said excitedly as he set the large pieces of paper on her easel for the finishing touches.  
  
You could see the light bulb going off in her head, “Can I color the walls like papa?” She asked mischievously.  
  
“Not until you’re older love.” Zayn replied, his heart swelled with joy and pride.  
  
She pouted sweetly and batted her eyelashes, as if to say she wanted that rule to be lifted.  
  
“Oi! Who taught you that?” Liam asked trying not to fall for her tricks.  
  
“Uncle Ni!” She giggled sweetly.  
  
“Little Irish wanker…” Zayn mumbled under his breath, as Liam hummed in agreement.  
  
“Go on then love, show us what you've got!” Zayn encouraged her.  
  
She turned excitedly and never hesitated with the things she painted. They all took turns painting little doodles on the paper and before they knew it the room was littered with their drawings. They ended up painting each other’s faces and giggling at the sensation of the brush bristles meeting their skin.  
  
Then they had to give Abby a bath, to wash away the paint obviously. She spent the last of her energy during her bubble bath. They tucked her in, kissed her goodnight, and sang softly to her. They watched over her lovingly as she tried to fight sleep but ended up losing.  
  
This was it, this was their family and it’s everything they've wanted.


End file.
